movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry in Gotham on Gaslight
''Tom and Jerry in Gotham on Gaslight ''is a Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and DC Comics and based on Batman: Gotham on Gaslight with some elements from the Sherlock Holmes franchise, The World's Greatest Showman, and Basil the Great Mouse Detective. Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry, the Teen Titans, Jim Gordon, Tuffy and Lucy accidentally crash through a dimensional door to a parallel Gotham set in Victorian times where they join forces with the world's Batman and Selina as well as their parallel counterparts to stop Jack the Ripper, a mysterious and dangerous murderer. Things get more serious when Bruce Wayne, Batman's alt-ego, get's accused of being Jack. Can the group solve the mystery and survive the process? Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband and Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he is Bruce Wayne / Batman's pet cat along together along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle and Cherie's husband. In this movie, he is Bruce Wayne / Batman's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Bruce Wayne / Batman's pet mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * Lucy Mouse - * Doctor Droopy - A white bulldog, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's best friend in Gotham on Gaslight. * Cherie Mouse - A beautiful female light-brown mouse in a purple scarf and shirt, who is Jerry's wife, Tuffy's aunt and Toodles' friend. In this movie, she helps with Red into Batgirl with Toodles Galore. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful female white cat, who is Tom's wife, Cherie's friend, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-girlfriend. In this movie, she helps with Red into Batgirl with Cherie Mouse. * Red - A beautiful female singer woman, who is Droopy Dog's friend and wife, Toodles and Cherie's owner and friend. In this movie, she's the batgirl with Toodles Galore and Cherie Mouse. * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Mr. Valentiner - The man in charge of the World Fair. A ringmaster. A grand showman, singer, poet, and swordsman. Revealed as Professor Pyg's counterpart. * Toadreco - A frog-clown who's Valentiner's helper. A talented martial arts warrior, marksman, car-driver, joker, juggler, and knife-thrower. Revealed as Mr. Toad's counterpart. * Harleyloco - Harley Quinn' counterpart on the Gaslight world. A clown on the World-Fair. A capable martial arts warrior, knife-thrower, singer, juggler, unicycle-rider, and joker. Selina's bud and sibling figure from childhood. * Mr. Gordon - The Mayor of Gaslight Gotham. Revealed to'd been Jack the Ripper. * Vandal Savage - Leader to the Light Order. A Pleistocene man turned eternal coz of a meteor. He does a cameo on flashbacks. * Ra's Al Ghul - Second-in-command to the Light Order. An Arabian-Moroccan man from the Middle Ages who lasted for 900 years coz of youth springs called Lazarus Pits. He does a cameo on flashbacks. * Mr Lecks Luther - Third-in-command to the Light Order. An American CEO. He does a cameo on flashbacks. * Queen Bee - Fourth-in-command to the Light Order. An African-Arabian queen who can mind-control. She does a cameo on flashbacks. * Klarion the Witch-Boy - A sorcerer on the Light Order. He does a cameo on flashbacks. * Orm/The Ocean-Master - Aqua-Man's trecherous brother and a member of the Light Order. He does a cameo on flashbacks. * The Brain - A French scientist's brain in a cybernetic body and a member of the Light Order. He does a cameo on flashbacks. * Ubu - Ra's Al Ghul's bodyguard. An Arabian thug. He does a cameo on flashbacks. * Monsieur Mallah - A genetically-enhanced lowland gorilla who serves as the Brain's enforcer. He does a camoe on flashbacks. * Lieutenant-Colonel Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - A former Green Ranger turned one-eyed mercenary and enforcer for the Light Order. He does a cameo on flashbacks. * Psimon - A psychic henchman of Queen Bee and a member on the Light Order. He does a cameo on flashbacks. * Mercy - Luther's bodyguard with cybernetic limbs and a member of the Light Order. She does a cameo on flashbacks. * Pamela Isley/Ivy - Poison Ivy's Gaslight counterpart who's a prostitute and dancer as well as prey for Jack the Ripper. Revealed to'd been a bud for Selina and Harleco. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat / Bat-cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse / Bat-mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse / Bat-mouse Jr. * Scott Menville as Dick Grayson / Nightwing * Hynden Walch as Starfire, Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn * Kirby Morrow as Damiyan Wayne / Robin * Tara Strong as Harleyoco, Raven, Red / Batgirl, Cherie Mouse / Batgirl-mouse, Lucy Mouse / Batgirl-mouse Jr. * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Kimberly Brooks as Barbara Gordon/Bat-Girl * Matt Hill as Blue Beetle * Drake Bell as Kid-0Flash * Janet Varney as Jinx * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern Kyle Ryner * Rachel Lillis as Miss Martian * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Cree Summer as Selina Kyle * Jim Ward as Alfred Pennyworth * Jeff Bergman as Doctor Droopy * Jeffrey Combs as Mr. Gordon/Jack the Ripper * Grey Griffin as Mrs. Gordon, Pamela Isley / Ivy, Toodles Galore / Batgirl-cat * Tim Currey as Mr. Valentiner * Charlie Adler as Toadreck * Stephen Fry as Professor Hugo Strange * Travis Willingham as Harvey Dent * Jeff Bennett as Arkham Radio Man * Richard E. Grant as Vandal Savage * Corey Burton as Ra's Al Ghul * Nikka Futterman as Queen Bee * Clancy Brown as Mr Luther * Gina Torress as Mercy * James Spader as the Brain * Ron Perlman as Lieutenant-Colonel Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Jason Issaacs as Orm/Ocean-Master * Derek Stephen Prince as Klarion the Witch Boy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Monsieur Mallah * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley Quotes Trivia * Rated PG for mild fantasy violence, threat, blood scenes, language. * Suggested Running Times: 85 Minutes (NTSC), 82 Minutes (PAL). Release Gallery Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Batman Category:DC Category:Movies Category:DC Characters Category:DC Movies Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Crossovers Category:Characters